


Actions Spoke Louder than Words

by starryeyedwonder



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwonder/pseuds/starryeyedwonder
Summary: Part of BNHA Hangout NSFW Collaboration on Tumblr!Shota Aizawa First Time (NSFW)
Relationships: Eraserhead x reader, Eraserhead/Reader, Shota Aizawa/Reader, Shota aizawa x reader
Kudos: 37





	Actions Spoke Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> My second writing in a long, long time. Hopefully, I do Aizawa some justice! Please enjoy. 
> 
> TW: mention of physical abuse

Shota stared at his phone, wondering if he should text you or wait for you to initiate the conversation, he wanted to ask if you were coming to his apartment tonight but he didn’t want to seem needy, the two of you best friends and yet he hated to bother you. That’s not how he wanted to be. He scratched his head, pushing his hair out of his face, the scar beneath his eye irritated and itchy. He tried to focus on grading his students’ tests but his mind kept wandering back to you, so finally, he pulled out his phone and sent you a text.  
Shota: Dinner at my place?He let out a sigh, his anxiety ebbing now that he had texted you but his thoughts were still filled with everything about you, your laugh, your hair that he longed to run his fingers through, the way you smiled at him when you thought he wasn’t looking. The two of you have been friends since high school and even back then he wanted to be more than just friends with you but he never confessed and now it was too late, you were engaged to be married to a man you had met at the agency you work for. A man who was far more suited for you than his tired, overworked personality. But still, he felt jealous and kicked himself every time he thought about the two of you together. His phone pinged, a small smile gracing his tired face as he read your response.  
You: Of course! I’ll stop by the store and pick something up! Can’t wait to see you! :)  
Aizawa: Just grab some beer, I have food.  
You: Sure!  
He spends a little bit longer grading assignments but eventually leaves when he started to get restless. He said goodnight to his fellow teachers, All Might, Midnight, and Present Mic all wave at him, their heads also buried in their work. He passes a few students on the way out, thankfully none of them try to stop him so he gets off campus quicker than usual. The walk to his apartment is short and uneventful and he notices you standing at his door when you get there.  
“Shota!” you beam at him as he walks up. He doesn’t return your smile and seems to be slouching more than usual so your smile slips off your face and a crease forms in your brows, “Are you okay Shota?”  
“I’m fine, just work you know?” he replies, unlocking the apartment door and letting you in. While he is changing out of his hero costume you store the beer away in his fridge and take out ingredients to make dinner. You worry your lip between your teeth, wondering if you should push him and see if something more is wrong but you know he doesn’t like it when you push. You decide against it and start chopping up vegetables. A simple meal of rice and curry was quickly made and you sat on the couch with Shota to watch a movie. He looks over at you, fidgeting with your food instead of eating it, “Are you alright?” He asks.  
You seem to startle and look up at him from your plate, “um...yeah...sorry” you reply, once again looking down at your food. You scratch your arm and that’s when Shota notices you don’t have your engagement ring on.  
He scratched his head and leaned towards you, “You can talk to me about this, you know.”  
You shake your head, tears welling up in your eyes. You turn towards him and bury your face in his shoulder, muffled, you cry, “He cheated on me, Shota. I walked in on him with another hero from o-our agency.” You start to cry harder so Shota pulls you into a hug and starts to rub your back. He holds you until you calm down enough to say, “Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong??”  
Shota sighs and pulls your chin up to look at him, “No. It was absolutely not your fault. He was a bastard anyway.” You smile slightly but more tears run down your face. He wipes them away, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. You sniffle and sigh, leaning into his hand, “You know what’s funny? I didn’t even really want to marry him anyway. The agency thought it would be good for the press since we aren’t in the top ranking heroes.”  
“I thought you loved him though? You guys dated forever.”  
“I thought I loved him while we were dating, but once we were engaged he just...he was different.”  
“Different how?” You try to turn your face away but he keeps a firm grip on your chin, “Different how,” he repeats.  
“He...um...he got physical.” You reply quietly, not looking at Shota.  
He let go of you and got off the couch, heading for his apartment door. He was going to have a word with your ex-fiancé. No one laid a hand on you. He gets to the door but you grab his arm before he can open it, “Shota, no, it’s fine. I already reported the cheating and abuse to the agency. They said they were going to look into it.” You could practically seem the steam coming out of his ears and it makes you smile slightly, “Shota, I can protect myself. I’m a hero too, remember.”  
He looks at you and sighs, “Okay, but I want you to stay here tonight. I do not want you to be by yourself.” You blink at him, you hadn’t stayed over at his apartment since high school and that was only with other friends around. You blush slightly and look anywhere but his face. He notices and a blush forms on his face too, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.” You nod but look down at yourself still in your street clothes.  
You and Shota seem to make the same realization at the same time and he walks into his bedroom, digs through his dresser and tosses you some clothes to sleep in. You have to let out a laugh because Shota has handed you Eraserhead merch. The shirt has his face on it and the sweats have his hero name on the sides. You laugh and he frowns at you, but doesn’t say anything. You shoo him out of the room so that you can change and then remember your dinner still needs to be eaten. You return to the living room and Shota has settled back onto the couch. You grab two beers from the fridge and settle next to him.  
Three beers in and two bad movies later, you yawn and lean against him. Your eyes flutter close and you nod off to sleep.  
—————————————————  
Two weeks later, you are still staying at Shota’s apartment since the apartment you shared with your ex-fiancé was technically his. You had already gotten most of your stuff out of the apartment and were in the process of looking for somewhere to move into, though you would rather just stay in Shota’s place with him. You sigh, looking over to the couch where he slept, his face peaceful for once. You finish scrambling some eggs and set them at the table. You hear Shota begin to move around and wake up so you turn on the coffee pot. After a few minutes he joins you in the kitchen and grabs the cup of coffee that you had prepared for him. He yawns and the two of you have a small conversation about your day’s plans and the weather. When breakfast is finished, you clean up after the both of you.  
After breakfast, Shota gets ready to leave for school and you for the agency. Like usual you are out the door before him and you pass him checking the news on your way to the door.  
“Bye, have a good day. I’ll see you when you get off your shift.” He says, eyes on the tv.  
You smile at him as you start to close the door behind him, “Bye, love you,” you say without thinking about it. You choke and look back at him, but he just stands there in stunned silence. You can feel your face turning warm and you watch Shota start to say something but you slam the door behind you and run down the stairs of the apartment complex. There was no way you were dealing with that right now. You would avoid him and find somewhere else to stay tonight. Perhaps Midnight’s apartment, she usually didn’t mind you coming over unless she already had a visitor.  
You hear your phone ring and you dig it out of your pocket. Shota’s name pops up on the screen but you send it to voicemail, you absolutely could not deal with this right now. You put your phone on silent and practically sprint all the way to your agency.  
Shota, on the other hand was not about to let you ignore him, he called Present Mic and asked him to cover his class until he got there. Hizashi tried to ask him what was wrong but Shota ignored him and hung up. He tried calling your cell again only to be sent to voicemail, again. So, he uses his Capture Weapon to swing himself onto the roof tops and runs towards your agency looking for you. Finally he spots you a few blocks from your agency. You have your head down, hurrying towards the building, almost like you’re avoiding something…  
He hops off the roof of the building near you and grabs your arm, dragging you into the alleyway between your agency and the building next to it. You yelp and start to activate your quirk until you realize it’s Shota. Then all that happens is a dark blush fills your entire face. “Shota…” you say, hesitantly. He shakes his head and pushes your back against the wall. Slowly, he leans his head towards you, his hot breath hitting our face. You murmur his name again but he responds by gently pressing his lips to yours, hesitantly, waiting for you to pull away. The breath you had been holding, unknowingly, you let out and kiss him back. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He shifts so that his hands are on your hips and he kisses you harder, letting his tongue run against your lower lip. You sigh into him and run your fingers through his hair, allowing his tongue to slip past your lips, tangling with your own. He groans and pulls your hips towards him, you can feel the bulge in his pants press against your thigh. You smile slightly and pull away from him. He is practically panting when he makes eye contact with you, “So...was what you said true?”  
“Yes,” you breath, “I was just worried about how you would respond. All these years I’ve loved you, but I never said anything. I always thought you didn’t feel the same.”  
He laughs a little in reply and shakes his head, “God what fools we are. I’ve loved you since high school. What an idiot I was to let you anywhere near that bastard.” You laugh and kiss him again, melting into his arms. You could feel his stubble and his chapped lips, but you loved every bit of him. He hoisted you up so you straddled him, deepening the kiss. Your face turning into a bright shade of red once again. You grab his face with both of your hands, kissing him as hard as you possibly can, “Shota...I have to go to work,” you say against his lips. He grumbles and continues to kiss you, his mouth leaving yours and making its way to your neck and collarbone. You laugh, pulling his head up to look at you. His pupils are blown and he has a blush creeping up from his neck, “Shota...later...I promise. I have to go to work.” He grunts and lets you down, kissing you once more on the lips.  
“Fine. But you better keep that promise. I’ll see you as soon as you get off work. I’ll meet you here, we can walk home together.” You smiled at him and squeezed his hand before heading into your agency.  
———————————————  
5 p.m. rolls around and you are finally done with the mountain of paperwork that so graciously landed itself on your desk. You stand up and stretch, some days are less about being a hero and more about doing paperwork. You head out of your office, waving at your fellow heroes, your younger friend Creati waving at you from her desk outside your office. You step out of the agency, and as promised, Shota is waiting for you against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets. You walk over to him and plant a small kiss on his cheek. He cracks a small smile at you and returns the kiss but on your lips. You blush and he pulls you away from your agency and towards his apartment.  
He quickly unlocks his door and guides you inside. You barely step into the apartment before he locks the door behind him and grabs you, picking you up. You laugh and playfully swat at him, “Let me down Shota! You can’t keep picking me up.” He grunts in response and carries you into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Pressing you against the closed door, his mouth returns to its earlier place on your neck, this time leaving behind marks and hickies. You groan and shove your hands into his hair, tightening your grip when he bites down on your collarbone. He licks the spot where he bit and grunts at the tight grip you have on his hair. He turns around, and walks both of you to his bed, gently tossing you onto the mattress. He removes your shoes and equipment from your uniform and does the same for himself. Finally, he climbs on the bed, looking down at you. You smile up at him and he returns it, a smile reserved just for you.  
You lean up and give him a quick kiss before starting to undo his Hero uniform. You manage to get his belt undone but you struggle with the zipper of his black costume. He smirks at you and moves your hand so that he can fully take his costume off leaving him in his underwear. You run your hands over his chest, fingers tracing the numerous scars and new and old bruises that adorn his body. His shivers at your touch and that spurs you to move your hands lower to his boxers, brushing one of your hands over his hardening bulge. He runs kisses over your face before locking his mouth onto yours, in response you give a gentle squeeze to his boxer clad boner. He groans into your mouth and uses one hand to start to undo your Hero costume.  
Like you with his suit, he fumbles to get it off so you help him, leaving yourself only in your underwear. He grins and lowers his mouth to your breasts immediately, taking one in his mouth and lavishing his tongue over it, sucking and nipping at your nipple. His free hand grabs your other breast, massaging it. You groan and place your hands in his hair, pulling just a little when his mouth hits just the right spot on your nipple. Your hips buck up and you moan his name. He switches to your other breast, gently bitting your nipple until he hears you groan again. Then he bites harder and pinches your other nipple at the same time. You can feel wetness pooling in your underwear as you pant beneath him. Your hips move against his, you can feel his dick twitching, wanting to spring out of his boxers.  
Your hands travel down his back and grab onto the waistband of his underwear. He stills his mouth on your breast as you pull down his underwear, letting his throbbing dick bounce out. He kicks the boxers to the floor and buries his face in your neck while you grab his member. You pump your hand up and down, relishing the feeling of the throbbing, obviously needy sex of Shota. You run your thumb over the head, collecting some of the precum, you use your free hand to push him up and lay him on the bed so that you are on top of him. You straddle him with your back facing him and return to sliding your hand up and down his dick. You hear a soft “fuck” come from Shota and he runs his hands up and down your back.  
You shiver and move your hips against him, trying to feel friction against your clit. You whine when you can’t find a good spot but start to grind your clothed sex against his. Your underwear becomes completely wet with his precum and your juices and you both moan loudly. You grind faster, close to your climax, “Shota I’m close…” you cry. He groans, but grabs your hips, stopping you. You look back at him in confusion, but he pushes you back onto the bed and moves to be between your legs.  
“Let me taste it,” he says while slipping your underwear off. He sucks in a breath at the sight of your sex, glistening with your wetness and pink as a rose. He bends down and kisses your inner thighs, running his nose over your mound. You whine, pushing your hips towards his face, wanting to finish. He doesn’t make you wait long by spreading your lips with his fingers and quickly placing his mouth on your clit. You groan his name as he begins to lick and suck at your clit, giving it the tiniest of nips. His free hand traces circles on your thigh before inserting his pointer finger into your warm hole. You cry out and buck against his mouth, pressing his head down.  
“I’m so close,” you gasp, barely able to breathe, all of your senses overloaded. He blows on your clit, exposing it to the cold and then presses his tongue flat against it. His pointer finger pumps in and out of your vagina, faster and faster. You moan and twitch before releasing onto his hand. His tongue takes the place of his hand and laps up your juices. He then licks his finger clean and kisses your belly.  
You lay there still for a moment, coming down from your orgasm high, panting and repeating Shota’s name. He climbs up your body and kisses you hungrily, your hand finds its way back to his dick and begins pumping again. He groans and murmurs your name before lining himself up with your entrance. Before he slides in, he looks at you, “This is my first time. Ever.”  
You look at him stunned, “Mine too. Are you sure you want to do it?”  
“Yes,” he states before he slides gently into you. You moan, the feeling of him so good inside of you. Your hands massage your breasts and he pumps in and out, groaning and grunting. You pinch your nipples, whining for him to go faster. He obliges and speeds up, thrusting himself deeper and faster into you, your legs start to tremble and you shout his name as you climax on his dick inside of you. He slows down slightly and looks at you below him. You smile at him, “I love you, Shota.”  
“I love you too,” he reponses. He grabs your left leg and puts it against his chest, pumping inside of you sporadically. He moans your name, “I’m going to cum.” You lock your free leg around him so that he finishes inside of you and you sigh and relax into the bed. He pumps himself a few more times after climaxing and then pulls out, exhausted. He lays down next to you, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you in for a kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Shota. Forever.”


End file.
